Hidden Secrets
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Zoey has started having strange dreams, dreams of which start to reveal a secret that she ahs hidden from everyone, including herself.
1. Chapter 1

"_AHHHHHH!!! Run! Everyone get to the escape pods now!_" _Zoey looked around and watched as Cyniclons ran in terror. She had no clue as to what was going on, nor if there was anything that she could do to help. She reached out to a young boy as he ran past, follwoing after several adults, Zoey guess they were his parents. Even though she reached out, her hand went right through the boy. He turned though, and Zoey could see his face._

_The boy may have been really young, but she could tell just from the way he looked that this boy, was Deep Blue. She took a closer look at the boy. She just couldn't believe that this boy was the one that had caused so much trouble._

"_There they are! Capture all of them!" "Right! Our master must have all the specimens possible!" Zoey watched, unable to do anything as one by one, groups of Cyniclons were captured. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_"Stop!" she shouted, but was unheard. "Stop!" She continued to shout, but no one heard her, or they just didn't acknowledge they'd heard her._

_"This is...terrible..." "They can't hear you." "Huh?" Zoey turned and saw Deep Blue beside her, not the child either, the one she knew. She backed up. "You have nothing to fear from me..." "Ah...yeah, well, I think I'll keep my gaurd up for now." Zoey said flat out as she continued to watch the horrid scenes._

_"Is this...what happened to all of you?" "Surprised that it was like this?" "Hm...I didn't think it would be like this, but then again, if it wasn't for such a horrible way the humans treated you, I guess there would be such hateful feelings towards the humans, huh?" "You catch on quickly." "Hm...unfortunately I didn't catch on quickly enough..." "Huh?" "I'm not telling you a thing...matter of fact why are you bothering me!" "Hm? I see, so you don't know that this is one of your memories eh?" "My...my memories?" "Heh, take a look." Zoey turned hesitant to turn her back on her enemy._

_She looked and could not believe her eyes when she saw herself, a bit younger and Elliot younger as well._

_"What?" "Your memories are trying to remind you of who you really are." "Ah...who I really am?" "A product of the Grant family." "What..." "All my people that didn't get away and were used in experiments, the end result for the whole thing was one very special creation." "What are you..." "Not human, but not alien either, no one sure what that thing really is, or what it's capable of." "What are you..." "You! You are the project that the blond's family had created from all of my fallen bretheren!" "What! No! That can't..." "Your parents, they arent even your real parents, see, you don't have parents, unless of course you count the professor as your father that is." Zoey shook her head, "No! No!! Its not true! Its not!" "Really? How else do you explain the fact that your memories are having you remember your times with the blond boy there?" Zoey looked and watched as the little her, walked around with little Elliot._

_She didn't seem to leave his side, she just stayed right beside him. Zoey sighed. "I guess my heart is telling me that its time that I stoped being someone I'm not." "Huh? So you..." "Look, there is a secret that I've been hiding, but you are so way off from what it actually is...though that would be an interesting thing, you know." "Ah...if you're not then who..." Zoey sighed, "Hm, I have to wake up now, bye bye..." "I wont let you get away so easily this time!" "Hm? What makes you think the last time was a easy!" "That useless fool...yeow!" "Hmph, you're the useless fool."_

"AHHH!" Zoey shot right up in her bed and looked around only to find that she was still at home in her own bed, safe and sound. "Ha, ha, whew! What was that! Why did I just have that kind of dream! What does it mean...and why the hell was Deep Blue in it!!" Zoey sighed as she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was time for her to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Zoey...ah?" Zoey walked right passed Bridget as if in a daze. "Hello, Earth to Zoey?" "Huh?" "You look so tired!" "I am, I didn't sleep well last night." "Why?" "Had this really weird dream." "What about?" "I'm not sure what it was about, but it kept me awake thats for sure." "Aww, maybe Elliot will let you go home early, hm?" "Right now Elliot is the last person I want to see at the moment..." "Why is that?" Elliot asked and Zoey turned to him, "I'm not in the mood for you today." "You'd better be, or else I wont let you go home early...hey!" "Look, I don't care if you let me go home early tonight or not, I just don't want to talk to you, or look at you, but I'll have to look at you. Now, I'm going to get to work...Ow! Let go!" Elliot dragged Zoey down the hall and into his office, where he finally let her go. "Argh! You know that hurt right you jerk!" "I'm the jerk! You're the one acting like some stuck up bitch!" "Not the way I'm supposed to act?" "Whats that supposed to mean!" "Not the way I was designed to act?" "...Zoey...what are you..." "Nothing, forget I said anything. I'm just really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." "Fine. Go to one of the back rooms and take a nap, I'll wake you when you can go home." "Why not just send me home?" "Just take it or leave it." "Fine." Zoey went to leave the office, but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. "What!" Elliot looked at her with eyes that seemed to scare her. "What?" "...Zoey, why did you say that earlier?" "Say what?" "That you weren't designed to act this way?" "I was just joking with you, you can take a joke, right? I mean designed? Sounds more like a doll or robot, then a human." "So it was only a joke?" "Mhm, nothing more than a harmless joke." "I see. You can go now." Zoey left and went to lay down in one of the spare rooms.

_"Welcome back to your memories, Zoey." Zoey was back where she'd left off in her dream and groaned, cause Deep Blue was still there. "Man, take a hint! I don't want you here!" "Obviously you do, or I wouldn't be here." "..." "Now you said that you are hiding something, but also that its not that you are a product of the Grant family's" "No I am not, though I am remembering the time that I was sent to live with them, the reason that I'm walking with little Elliot." "Why were you sent there?" "My grandmother, had arranged that I be sent to live with the family of my arranged husband." "Oh, I see." "Hm, I was supposed to marry Elliot when I turned 16, but then that fire happened at his house and my entire family had thought that Elliot along with his parents had died." "I see." "The engagment was cancelled and my grandmother passed away soon after, so it was never re-arranged." "So, thats why huh?" "Mhm. Huh!" Zoey watched as another young boy secretly followed after little Elliot and her. "No way!" "HM? Ah, the worthless fool, huh...whoa, missed this time...OW!" "No I didn't." "Bitch." "Yep and proud of it. Why is he here though?" "Oh, that fool has had a thing for you since you were little, as you can see, he wont let the blond have any time alone with you." Zoey sighed, "Well now...huh, oh thats Wesely." "Yes, a shame that boy got mixed up in the Grant family, for his life will never be the same again." "What do you mean?" "There was a curse set upon the Grant family and anyone who willingly associated with them." "Would that mean me too?" "I'm not sure, see our leader at the time of the battle cursed them and no one has ever thought about it." "Hm...what does the curse entitle?" "That there will only be pain and suffering in their lives and that all their loved one would one day be killed, while they watched then they'd be made to watch the reinactment of the killings, forever." "Thats horrible!" "True, but what they did to my people was also horrible." "I agree, but that curse went a little too far." "I don't think so, but then again, I am a cyniclon." "Hm..." "I don't think you're part of the curse, you were sent by you granny to live with them, you didn't go because you wanted to, did you?" "No. I didn't even like Elliot when I'd first met him, He was mean and rude and...well the same way he is now. A spoiled rotten rich brat." "I see." "I may have been brought up around the finer things in life too, but I'm sorry, acting like a jerk to people is not what I was taught was good manners." Zoey said and watched while Elliot left little her alone. "Hm?" "He's been called for by his mother, but I wanted to stay out in the garden." They watched a little Dren come out and approach little Zoey._

_"Hi there" "Huh? Oh, hello." "You're really pretty." "Thank you...whats your name?" "Dren. I'm Dren." "You're not human," "No I'm not...that doesn't bother you, does it?" "Nope. I don't mind. I'm Zoey by the way." "I know...I've been watching you with blond boy for a bit." "..." "I'm sorry, that's not too creepy is it?" "Ha, ha, no it isn't." "Whew...!!" "I think it's cute." "Really!" "Mhm, and I think you're cute too." _

_Zoey smiled as she watched the growing friendship between her little self and little Dren. She had to admitt that he really was a cutie, even though he was a bit of a clown and kind of creepy, with his whole, 'make you mine' talk, Zoey had to admitt, Dren was all in all was really hot, for an alien. "So, thats when he first met you, no wonder his feelings got in the way so much." "Hm?" Deep Blue was speaking as if Zoey wasn't even there anymore. "Also the reason for many of the failed attempts to take over Earth...fool." "Why is he a fool?" "Hm? You're still here are you? Isn't your boss going to wake you up soon?" "When he wants to..." "Hm...I have a feeling that your no longer sleeping where you think." "What!" "Wake up and see what I mean, well wake up if you can that is." Zoey didn't know what that meant, and suddenly found herself all alone in the dark._

"AHH!" Zoey shouted as she sat up and looked around. "Ha...ha...just a bad...ah..." Zoey looked around to find herself in a completely different room, then the one she'd fallen asleep in. "GRR! ELLIOT!!!" "You're awake?" "You seem surprised! get be the fuck out of here you asshole!" "Sorry, but theres something that I need to be sure of..." "What like the fact that I remember that you and I were once engaged!" "..." "You didn't think that I would ever remember that, after that fall from the cliff, did you?" "Zoey..." "What you don't know is that I know that you **pushed **me off that cliff!" "Look, that was a long time ago..." "It's fresh in my mind now, blondie!" "Zoey!" "You let me out of here right now! Or you will be damn well sorry for not letting me go!" "I'm sorry, but I can't...WHOA!!!" Zoey sheilded her eyes as the glass to the room she'd been imprisoned in was shattered. "You!" "Thats right blondie, I'm back and this time I'm taking Zoey with me. Later." Elliot watched as Zoey vanished with Dren. "Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck!" Elliot shouted knowing that now that Zoey's memories of the day he'd pushed her from the cliff were back, he'd be in big trouble. "Wesely! We have a problem."


End file.
